1985, 1987 and now 2010
by Mr. BC
Summary: Celtics fans Zack and Cody have a bad dream, then wake up to reality. One shot.


**A/N:** Nothing is owned in this story, not the characters, teams, broadcasts or anything else. This oneshot was written after a bet with Man of Faith. I'm a Celtics fan and he's a Lakers fan. Whichever team lost meant that one of us had to write a oneshot about the situation. It really kills me to write this, but a deal is a deal.

* * *

**Sunday, June 9, 1985. Boston Garden. The Los Angeles Lakers were a minute away from finally beating the Boston Celtics in the NBA Finals, leading 107-97.**

_"It's as if no one is in Boston Garden right now. That's how quiet it is," the play-by-play announcer said to TV viewers._

_"That's gotta be the ultimate thrill for the Lakers," the color analyst added as Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, all of 38 years old, sank a skyhook shot to stretch their Game 6 lead to 109-97 with under a minute left. The Celtics had been a perfect 8 for 8 in NBA Finals play against the Lakers, including a dramatic Game 7 thriller the year before. Now, though, the Lakers were about to end that jinx._

_"Unusual sight," the color added. "Celtics losing a championship at home. Never happened before." _

_While the Celtics fans were stunned, but applauding their team, the Lakers started exuberating on their bench. Magic Johnson had to have been the most excited since he was particularly stung by the 1984 loss._

_"Magic Johnson, when he joined the Lakers, he turned them around."_

_"You know, when you win it on the road, there's not too much applause coming your way, but you sure appreciate those guys on the bench."_

_Under ten seconds left, the late Dennis Johnson sank two free throws. In between them, Larry Bird was taken out. He had been hobbled by injuries most of the playoffs._

_"Only he knows how much he's been hurt and how it's affected him," the play-by-play announcer commented as the appreciative crowd cheered him for his efforts._

_"And you know the first thing that'll be out of his mouth in the locker room to the press?" the color added. "'I played terrible.' No alibi."_

_"Never use the injuries as an excuse," clarified the announcer. "The Lakers are winning it. Three in six years. LA comes to Boston and wins the world title!" The Lakers had won Game 6 111-100 and the series 4-2._

_The buzzer sounded as Michael Cooper chucked the ball away and the elated Lakers, led by Kurt Rambis, who was clotheslined by Kevin McHale the year before made their way to the locker room of the Boston Garden where they all released extreme happiness at finally winning a title over the Celtics, on the parquet floor. On TV, the graphic told viewers everything they needed to know: LOS ANGELES LAKERS 1985 NBA WORLD CHAMPIONS._

_A short while later, NBA commissioner David Stern presented the Larry O'Brien trophy to LA owner Jerry Buss: "Jerry, Coach Riley, Kareem, congratulations to the Lakers, the city of Los Angeles and all your fans. Once again, the Celtics and the Lakers treated the world to a battle between the two best basketball teams. Here's your trophy, you've earned it, you deserve it, enjoy it."_

_Before interviews could be conducted, Buss couldn't resist gloating to the world: "This has removed the most odious sentence in the English language. It can never again be said that the Lakers have never beaten the Celtics!"_

"No, don't let them have it!" Zack shouted as he woke up. After a minute of looking around and hyperventilating, he realized it was just a dream. "Right, the Celtics are still the best. Maybe I was dreaming last night after all. The Lakers didn't beat us last night. They did in '85, but not last night." He got up and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

**Sunday, June 14, 1987. LA Forum. The Lakers are under a minute away from beating the Celtics in the finals again, this time on their home floor and the crowd is electric.**

_M.L. Carr had sank two free throws to make the score 106-93 Lakers. "I must say the Celtics never gave an inch this entire series," the color analyst said._

_"No they didn't," the play-by-play replied. A foul on the floor later, the celebration was well on the way to fully starting. "29 seconds remaining. Last time the Lakers won the title, they won it in Boston Garden. They're winning this at home against the team they want to beat more than any other."_

_A beaming Pat Riley brought a hugging Magic Johnson and James Worthy back to the bench as the Celtics inbounded for the last time. Two missed free throws by reserve Celtic Fred Roberts sealed it for LA. The applause from the home fans grew louder and even air horns started sounding. _

_"So the final celebration belongs here. And they're getting ready to pop the corks."_

_The announcers kept silent as the final 20 seconds ticked off and they let the pictures tell the story as the crowd counted down and once the clock hit zero, the celebration was on._

_Fans absolutely flooded the court screaming, cheering, laughing, crying tears of joy as the triumphant Lakers tried to make their way to the locker rooms to celebrate with each other. The disappointed Celtics swerved their way around the people as well. Larry Bird almost got into it with a fan, but was led away. Reporters and team personnel were waiting in the winners locker room for the team to come in so they could hand out the bottles of champagne and conduct interviews. Once they were all in, Pat Riley huddled his guys up for a victory chant and then the players started spraying away in celebration._

_After a commercial break, David Stern was ready to make another trophy presentation: "Jerry, around the world, more people saw this Finals than any other in the history of our league and they saw quite a show. Congratulations to the Lakers, the 1987 NBA World Champions." The Larry O'Brien trophy was handed to Jerry Buss._

_"Thank you, David." He accepted the trophy and began his speech. "I think this series will always be the series that was decided by courage. Newspapers all over the coast kept saying 'courage is going to do it, courage is going to do it." And therefore I guess, it turns out that we're the most courageous team."_

Cody shot up in his bed with a start and screamed in despair. Then when he realized he was awake, he sighed with relief. "I'm glad that was all just a dream. 1987 was the last time LA beat us in the championship round after all." He went into the kitchen to join Zack for breakfast.

* * *

"You doing OK, dude?" Zack asked his brother as he poured himself cereal.

"I really hope last night was all just a dream," Cody replied. "I had a bad dream about our loss in 1987."

"So did I about the loss in 1985. It was a dream. We didn't lose to the Lakers, it's impossible."

"I feel the same way. This is no way to start our summer vacation." Cody opened the door and grabbed the newspaper. One look at the front page and he froze.

"What's wrong, man?"

"It wasn't a dream after all."

Zack stood up and looked at it and he freaked as well. "'Lakers win 16th championship by beating Celtics in Game 7, 83-79'?"

"Do you know what this means, Zack?"

"Yeah, the Lakers are now one title away from tying us!"

Like Marcus and Moseby did at the end of "The Swede Life," the twins looked at each other and then looked up and screamed "NOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
